Normas Básicas de la Seducción
by Clio Latiny
Summary: Cinco normas básicas para la seducción: Norma #1 Miradas. Norma #2 Sonrisas. Norma #3 Risas. Norma #4 Caricias. Norma #5 Besos. Ren/Pilika. Yoh/Anna. Hao/Pilika. Serie de viñetas.
1. Norma 1: Miradas

**Normas Básicas de la Seducción**

Norma #1: Miradas

O.o.O

Existen pocas personas que tienen el don de transmitir lo que sienten con una mirada, sin la necesidad de palabras y caricias. Sólo las personas que tengan un vínculo muy especial pueden comunicarse a través de miradas.

Eso Ren Tao y Pilika Usui lo sabían muy bien.

Era un día tranquilo en la pensión Asakura, los habitantes dentro de ella se encontraban esperando la llegada de sus amigos, los cuáles irían ese día a visitarlos de Hokkaido.

Después de muchos reclamos matutinos por parte de Ren por su leche y de algunos golpes por parte de Anna, el timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada de sus amigos.

Yoh abrió la puerta con una risita y saludo efusivamente a su amigo Horo Horo para después saludar a su hermana, los invitó a pasar con amabilidad mientras algunos de los miembros de la pensión se quedaban anonadados con el notable cambio de la hermana del shaman de hielo.

Sin embargo…

… Ren Tao se mantuvo imperturbable cuando vio a la bella ainu.

Para los amigos de Ren Tao, no era ninguna novedad que el joven chino ni siquiera se haya inmutado cuando llegó la hermosa hermana de Horo Horo, Pilika, a la cuál los años le habían sentado muy bien, ya que Ren era un hombre de pocas palabras, de eso no había duda alguna, sin contar que se le dificultaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos. Y curiosamente Pilika era todo lo contrario a él, hablaba hasta por los codos y no dudaba en decir lo que sentía.

Los habitantes de la pensión saludaron a sus viejos amigos con cariño y sólo Yoh se aventuro a comentar el notable cambio de la ainu.

"Te ves muy bien, Pilika" – dijo con una sonrisa, logrando que los demás también se animaran a decirle lo bien que se veía, ocasionando que la chica riera.

Todos decidieron ir hacia el comedor para poder charlar mejor. Una vez sentados, Pilika comenzó a escudriñar a cada uno de los habitantes de la pensión, para ver cuanto habían cambiado desde la última vez que los había visto.

Comenzó por Anna y de allí le siguieron Yoh, Tamao, Manta, Ryu, Ren…

La mirada celeste se encontró con la inescrutable mirada ambarina y lejos de desviar la mirada cohibida, se la sostuvo. Celeste y ambarina, ambas miradas parecían hablar. La mirada que Ren le dedicaba era profunda y tranquila.

"_Te ves hermosa" _

Pilika se sonrojó un poco al comprender lo que el joven chino le quería decir, logrando que Ren curveara un poco su boca. La bella joven miró esos ojos gatunos entre cohibida y halagada, logrando que el apuesto joven frente a ella asintiera y volteará a ver a Yoh para reintegrarse en la conversación, dando por terminado su breve encuentro con la ainu.

Y entre mirada y mirada se fueron conociendo.

Él aprendió que a ella no le gustaba el café, ni los días nublados, que amaba el olor a tierra mojada y los días soleados, tanto como el CD de Olivia Lufkin y andar descalza.

Ella entendió porque le costaba tanto expresar sus sentimientos y hablar de su familia, aprendió que a él le gustaba el mundo de los negocios y las matemáticas, que le molestaba la gente que emite juicios sin conocer y el invierno.

Y entre mirada y mirada, palabra y palabra, caricia y caricia, mano y mano, se fueron enamorando.

Antes de que Ren le dijera a Pilika lo que sentía por ella, primero la miró con intensidad, adoración y pasión.

"_Te amo"_

Pilika se sonrojó antes de que él abriera la boca.

"Te amo" – le dijo él con una sonrisa imperceptible para los demás, pero no para ella. Una sonrisa llena de amor y alegría inundo el rostro de la ainu, quien miraba al hombre frente a ella con amor y ternura.

"Yo también te amo" – le respondió ella, mientras se ponía de puntillas para juntar sus labios con los de él, logrando que Ren curvara su boca en una sonrisa dentro del beso.

Fue una sorpresa para todos los miembros de la pensión Asakura cuando Ren y Pilika anunciaron su noviazgo, bueno, casi todos. Anna Kyouyama era una mujer muy perceptiva y había sido obvio para ella que esos dos sentían algo el uno por el otro debido a la manera en la que ambos jóvenes se miraban desde hace tiempo.

Pilika sabía que con Ren muy probablemente no habría demostraciones de afecto en público, ni apodos cariñosos o un 'te amo' dicho todos los días, pero… había algo que muy probablemente si tendría: su mirada.

Su mirada llena de amor, adoración, pasión, ternura, cariño y preocupación.

Porque todos los días él le decía 'te amo' con sólo verla a los ojos.

Porque cuando lloraba, la mirada de él se teñía en preocupación.

Porque cuando hacían el amor, la miraba con pasión.

Porque cuando compraba leche para él, la miraba con adoración.

Porque cuando hacía una tontería, la miraba con cariño.

Porque cuando hacía un berrinche, la miraba con ternura.

Y eso, era _más_ que suficiente para ella.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_

_¡Hola! (: llevaba pensando en ésto ya bastante tiempo y hoy me decidí a terminarlo, este fic será una serie de viñetas, con diferentes parejas, acerca de las cinco normas básicas de la seducción :D espero y les gusten n_n_

_Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar sus siempre bien recibidos comments/reviews :) bueno aquí les dejo las parejas :D_

_Norma #1: Miradas Len/Pilika_

_Norma #2: Sonrisa Yoh/Anna_

_Norma #3: Risa Hao/Pilika_

_Norma #4: Caricias Len/Pilika_

_Norma #5: Besos Hao/Pilika_


	2. Norma 2: Sonrisas

**Normas Básicas de la Seducción **

Norma #2: Sonrisas

O.o.O

Sí de algo estaba segura Anna Kyouyama, era que la marca registrada de su prometido Yoh Asakura, era su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa bobalicona que se asomaba en las comisuras de sus labios con tanta facilidad. Aunque jamás lo fuera a admitir, Anna adoraba la sonrisa de Yoh, ya que la felicidad alcanzaba sus ojos y de alguna forma también alcanzaba su corazón. Había algo agradable en la forma en la que Yoh sonreía, ya que irradiaba una tranquilidad sorprendente. La verdad, Anna no sabía si era por la forma en que sus ojos se encogían y sus blancos dientes relucían en la curva de sus labios o la manera en la que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y se revolvía el cabello con despreocupación cuando sonreía, lo que la hacia tan especial. Pero si de algo Anna tenía la certeza, era que lo que más le gustaba de la sonrisa de Yoh, era cuando este se la dedicada a ella y sólo a ella… esa sonrisa que le traía una inmensa paz consigo misma, como si todas las cosas estuvieran en su lugar. Es por eso, que cuando Yoh comenzó a sonreírle a Anna de manera _diferente, _ésta se cuestionó seriamente a que se debería… además ¿qué significaba aquella sonrisa?

Era una bella mañana en la pensión Asakura. Anna estaba tendida despreocupadamente en la sala leyendo una revista, mientras su prometido preparaba la comida. Volteó la cabeza sólo para asegurarse de que la estuviera haciendo en vez de estar con escuchando su estúpida música. Y allí estaba él. Él dueño de sus pensamientos y corazón, moviéndose de un lado a otro, buscando los ingredientes necesarios para que ella estuviera satisfecha.

Al parecer Yoh pareció sentir la mirada de su prometida sobre él, por que volteó a verla y le sonrió. Esa sonrisa de nuevo... era diferente a todas las sonrisas que le había visto a Yoh. Estaba la sonrisa de serenidad, esa que hacía cuando escuchaba su estúpida música. También estaba la sonrisa de estupidez, esa que hacía cuando veía a sus amigos idiotas. O la sonrisa de todo estará bien, la primera sonrisa que Yoh le había dedicado y con la que se había enamorado de él. Pero entonces… ¿Qué tenía esta sonrisa que no lograba descifrar?

"Annita, ya está la comida" – la llamó su prometido, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. La sacerdotisa se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la mesa con su acostumbrada frialdad.

"Provecho" – dijo Anna, antes de empezar a comer. Yoh solamente le sonrió (esa sonrisa de nuevo) y ella no puedo evitar sentir frustración al no saber que significaba.

Comieron en silencio. Sin embargo, es muy sabido que Anna Kyouyama es una persona directa, carente de paciencia, que no soporta la frustración, es por eso que…

"Yoh" – lo llamó sin saber muy bien como preguntar lo que quería.

"¿Qué paso Annita, no te gustó la comida?" – preguntó él, logrando que ella sonriera mentalmente _tan bueno, siempre._

"No, no es eso, la comida está bien." – carraspeó ella, pensando que eso ya no era una muy buena idea.

"¡Oh!, entonces ¿que sucede?" – preguntó él con curiosidad.

"Bueno, es que verás…" – dijo ella sin saber muy bien que decir.- "Últimamente tú… sonríes diferente"

"¿Diferente?" – preguntó Yoh entre extrañado y divertido.

"Sí, es que bueno… tú…" – balbuceó Anna, pensando que definitivamente eso no había sido una buena idea, más se enojo cuando vio a Yoh riéndose.- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Jiji Annita, no sonrió diferente, bueno sí… creo que es por que te quiero mucho" – explicó Yoh como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, sin saber que su prometida contenía el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.- "¿Pero como notaste que sonreía diferente?"

"Tonto, Yoh" – dijo Anna con la voz llena de sentimiento.- "Simplemente te conozco muy bien" – le dijo como si fuera algo obvio, mientras esbozaba una suave sonrisa, apenas perceptible. Pero así como Anna conocía muy bien a Yoh, este la conocía muy bien a ella, es por eso que su _casi _sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por él.

"Que bonita sonrisa tienes, Annita" – le dijo Yoh, emocionado a su prometida, quién sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo en silencio y mentalmente sonriendo.

O.o.O

Porque Anna Kyouyama se había enamorado de la sonrisa de su prometido, desde la primera vez que la había visto. Porque Yoh supo lo especial que era Anna, desde la primera vez que la había visto. Ella sabía que él siempre tendría su mano extendida hacia ella con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, así como él sabía que ella le haría daño a quién le borrará esa sonrisa del rostro. Porque se amaban, aún a pesar de no haberlo expresado en palabras. Lo sabían. Lo sentían palpable en esa extraña y hermosa conexión que habían hecho y nadie más entendía. Pero eso no les importaba… no mientras Yoh siguiera sonriéndole a Anna. Y Anna siguiera _casi _sonriéndole a Yoh.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_

_¡Hola! (: siento haberme desaparecido taaantoo tiempo D: pero esque la preparatoria esta imposible! es mi último semestre y tengo bastantes examenes para aplicar a la facultad, así que he estado bastante ocupada, pero me he dado un tiempo para desempolvar esta viñeta que ya tenía casi terminada :3 y hoy terminé. Espero que sea de su agrado (: ya saben que todos los comentarios son muy bien recibidos. En verdad muchas gracias por todos sus reviews (: son un muy buen ánimo para darme tiempo para actualizar en medio de mil examenes jaja :D! Bueno creo que eso es todo, nos leemos en el siguiente chapter (: se cuidan :D!_


	3. Norma 3: Risas

**Normas Básicas de la Seducción **

Norma #3: Risas

O.o.O

Es bien sabido que la risa, es el mejor remedio a todos los males. También es bien sabido, que existen distintos tipos de risa, está esa que se escapa sin querer de los labios cuando aún tienes lágrimas en los ojos llenos de tristeza, está la que sale desde lo más profundo del corazón después de haberla reprimido por mucho tiempo, también está la que sale espontáneamente de la nada después de escuchar algo realmente gracioso, también está la risa burlona y sarcástica usada después de comentarios mordaces y por último, está la risa que se comparte secretamente entre dos personas, como si fueran dos íntimos amantes, que comparten un secreto que el resto del mundo ignora.

Hao Asakura era por excelencia el hombre más burlón sobre el planeta tierra. Pilika Usui era por excelencia la mujer más ingenua sobre el planeta tierra. Así que era completamente lógico que Pilika cayera constantemente en las burlas de Hao; y era bastante común que él terminará con una marca roja en la mejilla.

Pero había veces en las que Hao Asukura, tenía cierto encanto para hacer reír al sector femenino y Pilika Usui, no era la excepción. Era esa forma que él tenía de hacer un comentario mordaz y sarcástico con una sonrisa, lo que lograba hacer reír a Pilika ligeramente negando con la cabeza como si no pudiera creerse que le diera risa un hombre tan bobo, lo que más la enamoraba de Hao.

Hao por su parte, encontraba sumamente divertido hacer rabiar a la bella ainu, sus ojos chispeaban al comprender que se burlaba de ella y las aletas de su nariz se hacían más grandes; pero secretamente Hao disfrutaba escuchar la risa sincera de Pilika, esa risa despreocupada que salía de sus labios con suavidad, recordándole que la vida era así de sencilla, como una sincera carcajada. La risa de Pilika, era el sonido que sinceramente, más le gustaba en el mundo, pero sobre todo, cuando era él quién lo provocaba.

Iban caminando rumbo a la pensión, venían del instituto. Hao caminaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, iba al lado de la bella ainu, quien iba contándole como se había caído esa mañana cuando corría subiendo las escaleras, porque iba tarde a su primera clase. Hao la escuchaba riendo burlonamente.

"Es normal en ti, no me sorprende" – le dijo mientras de sus labios se escapaba otra limpia carcajada.

"¡Eres de lo peor!" – le espetó ella molesta.- "Si me caí en la mañana fue por tu culpa grandísimo idiota" – le dijo ella enojada, logrando que Hao riera más, adoraba hacerla rabiar.

"Admite que adoras que te haga retrasarte" – le dijo él con sensualidad, mientras su brazo la rodeaba por la cintura, una sonrisa algo reticente quería asomar los labios de la ainu.

"Odio que me hagas retrasarme" – le dijo ella haciendo pucheros y Hao pensó que era adorable.

"Pero amas que te haga gritar en la noche" – le dijo él socarrón, haciendo que la ainu se sonrojará furiosamente.

"Si sigues molestándome, sacaré el látigo" – le dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros aún sonrojada, logrando que Hao soltara una sonora carcajada.

"¿Y me castigarás?" – le preguntó él acercándola más a su cuerpo. Pilika se resistió y lo empujó un poco.

"¡Oh, no lo dudes!" – le dijo ella mientras se alejaba de él. Hao sonrió, la alcanzó y la alzó, logrando que la bella ainu riera abiertamente, disipando así su enojo con el aire que mecía sus azulados cabellos. Dio vueltas con ella, mientras ella reía como una niña pequeña. Una risa que hacía que Hao sintiera algo cálido esparcirse por todo su pecho. La bajó lentamente y miró sus hermosos ojos azules, que lo miraban con un brillo, que él sabía, sólo tenían cuando estaba con él. La tomó de la mano y siguieron caminando hacia la pensión con una sonrisa boba en los labios. Pero cuando Hao besó a Pilika en la mejilla por sorpresa, fue inevitable que la sonrisa de la ainu se convirtiera en una sonrisa tamaño IMAX.

Era cierto que Hao Asakura era un hombre burlón por naturaleza y Pilika una mujer ingenua por naturaleza. Sin embargo, cuando Hao se burlaba de la ainu, y por consiguiente la hacía enojar, tenía la manía de _siempre_ hacerla reír después. Nadie comprendía muy bien su extraña relación. Cómo él se burlaba de ella, se peleaban y terminaban riendo abrazados, tomados de las manos, besándose o en situaciones más comprometedoras (esas le gustaban más a Hao). Para Hao Asukura y Pilika Usui la risa resultó ser en definitiva el mejor remedio a todos sus males.

* * *

_Notas de Autora:_

_¡Hola! Ha pasado algún tiempo… bueno, lo admito, ha pasado mucho tiempo! Pido una enorme disculpa por eso! La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre y si a eso le sumamos que mi musa inspiradora ando algo distante, llegamos al porqué de porque me tardé tanto en actualizar. Pero en fin, no más excusas baratas. ¿Qué les ha parecido la viñeta? La verdad es que no sabía muy bien como manejarla y al final terminó saliendo esto, no sé si me agrada el resultado, pero en fin, fue lo que salió. Bueno no los entretengo más, espero sus comentarios, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Se despide con cariño, Clio_


End file.
